Businesses and/or other types of entities often collect and/or use data in the course of their operations. The data collected and/or used by an entity is often stored in one or more databases, which may be part of a processing system operated by, and/or on behalf of, the entity.
One or more users (e.g., employees) will often require a table, chart and/or other type of report showing one or more portions of the data stored in the one or more databases.
The report may be generated and supplied to one or more devices, such as for example, a printer or a display of a computer or other device operated by one or more users and coupled, directly or indirectly, to the processing system.